


The Widow at St. Martin le Grand

by annetheseamaiden



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Duke of Gloucester teaches the Lady Anne Neville the different kinds of carnal pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



> Prompt requested by DarkPhoenixGoddess10

 

 

They were just staring at each other.He had just asked her to marry her, and she just couldn’t believe it. This was her dream. Marrying her Richard. Marrying her cousin of Gloucester. Marrying the boy who liked to pull her braids. She could not believe it. She just couldn’t.

There he was now, staring at her with a smile. He was giving her kisses in her hands, kissing her knuckles, traveling up to her arm. He had been repeating that for almost ten minutes now, as Anne talked about how she wanted to make Warwick Castle her home, and how she wanted to have many little children.

“Does the King approves?” Anne asked. The Queen had convinced the King to end the betrothal to between them, which caused everything. The Queen caused her Father’s death In her head, that was the reason why everything fell down. It was because of the Queen.

“He will give me everything that I desire.” Richard said as his hands played with the threads of her shift, “And I desire you.”

“You desire me?” Anne asked, “Me?”

“Of course. I must admit that! You are the most– you are a true English Rose.” Richard smiled as he pulled himself up to meet her face, “You are–” He couldn’t help it but to smile, “You are the true White Rose of York. Not Elizabeth, not Isabel. You are. You are beautiful, kind, stubborn, and you never give up.”

“I was the Red Rose of Lancaster six months ago.” Anne remembered not realizing what Richard had just said, “A pawn in a game that I did not want to play. My head was in Lancaster, but my heart . . .my heart was in York.”

That caught Richard’s attention.

“My heart was with you. I prayed every night that no harm came to Isabel.”

“What about me?” Richard asked now feeling forgotten.

“I prayed for you too.” Anne said.

“Did you pray for the Queen?” Richard asked to tease her, just to see her laugh.

Anne laughed. She started to laugh loudly.

“I prayed for her. I always pray for her!” Anne laughed.

“Is that you using sarcasm? Is Anne Neville back to her old ways?”

“Maybe!” Anne smiled, “But I prayed for you, Isabel, Father, and for Isabel’s sake I also prayed for George.”

“So you didn’t pray for the king?”

“No. He betrayed my Father. he betrayed the man to put him on the throne. I will never forget or forgive that.”

“Do not talk about the King like that.” Richard reminded her, “He is the King.”

Anne turned herself around, her stomach and face no facing the mattress.

“Are we having our first fight?” Anne asked making him laugh and to mirror her position, which he found really uncomfortable.

“No. I hope that our first fight will be for something really silly. Maybe because of something really silly like how we would be naming our first born, or because you don’t want them out of their baby clothes.”

“I am sorry.” Anne said, “I know that you are heart and soul for your brother.”

“It is okay. As my wife I want you to speak your mind.”

“You really want me to be your wife?” Anne asked not really believing it still.

Richard started to laugh. The mattress suppressing the sound of his laughter.

“Come here!” Richard said pulling her towards him, his arm going to her waist as he pushed her hair to the side to expose her neck, and at the same time pushing her sleeve down, “Let me show you how much I desire you.”

At first it frightened Anne. Richard was somehow– she felt that he was eating her neck. It was uncomfortable. It was more uncomfortable when she started to feel that his hand was massaging her breast while with his other hand he pushed down his breeches. 

He had now turned her around. She could see now the canopy of her bed, and she became more frightened when Richard took hold of her hand, and placed it on his groin.

“Richard–” Anne gasped, making Richard hush her with his lips as he pulled up her shift.

“Richard– Richard no!” Anne said pulling her hand away from his member, “What are you doing?” Anne said frightened. This was something she was just not made for.

“I want you. I want you now!” Richard pulling her back towards him.

“Stop it!”

Richard pushed himself away from her and asked her drunk with lust, “You want to wait until we are married?”

“I don’t know what to do!”

 “You are killing me Lady Anne!” Richard said as he went back to kiss her, this time gently.

“Do not!” Anne gasped. “Don’t.”

“What?” He asked in frustration, “What is it?”

It took her a few moments to get herself straight to say it, “I had never been touched like that.” Anne gasped.

“Were you not touched with love? How were you touched before?” Richard asked. This was a question he was avoiding. He really did not wanted to know. It was a selfish decision actually.He did not wanted to know how he Lancaster brutalized her. He did not wanted to know how he used her as an pleasure object. “Did he took you like an animal or was he respectful towards you?”

Anne remained silent for a few minutes. Richard took it as a hint to takes his now swollen lips and hands off her.

“Annie?”

“I wasn’t.” Anne admitted, “His Mother forbid it. She said that–”

“Are you saying that you are still a–”

“A maid?” Anne asked a little embarrassed, “Yes.”

“I do not know what to do!” Anne sighed, “Nobody told me.”

Richard got off her and threw himself to the side. He did not expected this. Anne seemed different. She seemed like a woman, not a virgin. She had a different look in her face. It was not an innocent look.

“But I thought– you said he–”

“He struck me.” Anne clarified, “He didn’t liked to hear me talk.” 

“You are a virgin?” Richard asked.

“Yes.”

“So he did not– that’s good. You were not used. I thought– I thought that–”

The tears that streamed down his face were ones of relief, “I thought– I thought that the monster would have raped you and done humiliating things to you.”

“I prayed every night to Saint Agatha and Saint Agnes that the Bad Queen didn’t change her mind.” Anne admitted.

“Of course you did.” He said as he pulled her close to his chest.

“Oh God Anne! I am so sorry!” Richard cried burying his head on his chest.

“But I want you to be your wife.” Anne said, “I want to please you as a wife.”

“You will.”

Richard’s answer gave Anne the initiative to kiss him. Not knowing what she was doing she just pressed her lips against his in a really awkward way.

“What are you doing?” Richard asked.

“I am trying to kiss you.” Anne clarified, “Will you teach me?”

“I will. I will hold you tonight tight against me, and I will kiss you.” Richard said pressing soft kisses in her lips.

“Kiss me like a husband kisses his wife.” Anne demanded, “I want to be loved.”

“I love you already.” Richard said.

“Then kiss me. Tell me how to kiss you. Tell me how you like it.”

This was a difficult moment for them. For Anne she just wanted to comfort Richard. She wanted him to know that she was not made of porcelain even though if her skin looked like it. Richard, he didn’t know if he was being selfish. He was relieved that she was not touched by the monster of Lancaster, but what angered him the most is that he had not realized that she was still innocent from carnal sins. He couldn’t figure out how he had missed it. She seemed so different, so grown up!

“Not tonight, Anne. I will, but I just want you to rest. Tomorrow.”

“Tommorow? What will you teach me tomorrow?” Anne asked making Richard laugh with her eagerness to learn..

“What do you want to learn?” He asked her.

“How to kiss.”

“Then tomorrow you will know how to kiss.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

In the last few days he couldn’t make it to see her for the King had asked him to do some matters on the South. He was holding her arm. Softly, he traced his fingers up and down. It was making her tickle like a little girl, and then smile when he started to kiss her fore arm.

“It tickles!” Anne laughed, “Do you like it?”

“The real question is if you like how it makes you feel. Huh?” Richard asked.

“I do.”

“May I?” 

He asked her. He figured it out that he should be really careful to whatever he intended to do with her. He figured out that she wasn’t any girl like he had bedded before. She is Anne. She is the girl he grew up with. She, Anne, is the girl who he saw missing her front teeth. He was the one who said to her that she had a red stain on the back of her lavender dress when she saw just ten years old. That had happened almost five years ago.She had now curves, and her breasts were now moredeveloped than the last time he saw her at Court before Warwick’s and George’s turn. She no longer had a girl’s body. She had a woman’s body now though she was not one. In his mind, he constantly said to himself that she was still a girl. That she was innocent and that everything he did to her, he had to ask her first, and make sure that she really wanted it.

“Yes!” She answered.

“Are you sure?” Richard asked.

“You are going to kiss me, right?”

“And touch you.” Richard said.

“Touch me? I thought that you were going to teach me how to kiss.”

“I am.” Richard said, “When you kiss someone, it is not as simple as it sounds. A kiss . . . how do I explain this to you?” Richard sighed, “–when you kiss someone Anne–”

Richard just didn’t know how to explain it. Kissing was something really that he had never thought how to explain. 

“Come here!” Richard said, making her sit as he tapped thethe bed.

“When you kiss someone, you are touching them.” Richardexplained to her.

“Of course you are. You are pressing your lips against someone else’s skin!” Anne pointed out with an innocent laugh.

“Yes you are. A kiss is a touch, a touch of love.”

“How many kinds of love are?” Anne asked.

“First, you have to know that there are different kinds of love. The one a Mother feels for her child. A daughter for her parents. A woman to her husband.”

“What kind of kisses do a wife gives to her husband?” Anne asked making a question face.

“There is the adoration touch.” Richard said as he took Anne’s hand and placed it on his pale cheek. “This touch Lady Anne, you already master it.”

“Do I?” Anne asked.

“You are very good at that one. You could give lessons.”

“Tell me another kind of adoration touch.”

“There is the adoration kiss.” Richard said, “One that I love to give you.”

“Which is?”

“When I kiss your forehead.”

“My forehead. But you have always done that!”

“I have always adored you.” Richard pointed out, “Always.”

“Are there are more kinds of adoration touches or kisses?How about the kiss Mama used to give Papa?” Anne asked.

“That’s one of the love kisses.” Richard said, “If I go to those ones I will jumping many steps.”

“Which are?”

“The steps?”

“No you goose!” Anne laughed, “The kisses!”

“You want me to skip a few of the most important kisses?”

“How important are they?”

“Well, there is the kiss that it says that I am lucky to have you.”

“How is it?” Anne asked, “ That kiss?”

“Like this!” Richard said softly pressing his lips against hers. He could swear that they tasted like honey, or maybe it was because she ate the honey cake that he brought her earlier, among other things.

The kiss caught Anne by surprise. She thought that the lucky kiss was a kiss on the cheek. Her Father gave her a kiss on the cheek before he died, saying that she was a lucky girl. That he would make her the next Queen of England. But maybe it was because it was not a woman and husband’s kiss.Maybe it was because instead it was a father and daughter kiss.

Richard noticed the stiffness in her now womanly body, which caused to him open his eyes. He then noticed why her body was stiff. He saw that she was looking straight at him. Her periwinkle eyes were not closed as he expected. Her eyes were open big and wide. 

“Why were your eyes closed?” Anne asked, “Was I bad?”

“You were not bad.” Richard said, “But when you kiss someone your eyes, they should close. That it is the ultimate proof of trust.”

“But I do trust you.”

“Of course you do. Yet, when you touch someone else’s skin with your lips, it is not the same kind of trust.”

“How come?”

“With your lips you eat, you breath and most importantly you pray, Anne.”

“You do sacred things with them. Love is sacred to.”

“So in love, trust is sacred?” Anne asked.

“Of course, how can you love someone if you do not love them. In love, trust is fundamental, Anne.”

“But I trust you, and I did not close my eyes. I know I trust you, and love you too. How come my eyes didn’t close?”

“Tell me, Lady Anne. Apart from your wedding kiss, have you ever kissed someone else?” Richard asked rather amused with his betrothed’s lack of knowledge.

“No.” Anne answered, “What kind of question is that?”

“I do not wish to insult your honour, for your honour is the purest thing in the world.” Richard said, “Lay back.”

“What?” Anne asked scared.

“Just layback my love.”

Anne obeyed him, after all he would be her future husband and she had to obey him, but she felt a weird sensation, like if her stomach had butterflies.

Richard started to touch her face. Caressing her face, softly going up and down. Without knowing it, she closed her eyes when he leaned over her to kiss her forehead, which made Richard smile and press his nose against hers.

“What kind of touch is that one?” Anne asked.

“Kindness? I think.” Richard replied.

“You think? I thought that you were the master in the arts of touch and kisses? I thought that I was being instructed by the very expert of touc–” 

Richard did not let her finish. He pressed his lips against hers, gently sucking on her upper lip. Anne had her eyes opened, but after two seconds she felt a little dizzy. A good kind of dizzy.

“What kind of kiss was that?” Anne asked as she pushed him away.

“Did you do not enjoyed it?” Richard asked worriedly.

“I think I did. But you did not mentioned the name. You seemed to act spontaneously, which you are not.”

“Are you saying that I am a bore?” Richard asked her.

“No!” Anne gasped, “You are not a bore. I am just saying that you act with your head–”

“Are you saying that I am uptight, Lady Anne?”

“Oh you are!” Anne gasped, “My dearest Richard, you sir, you are the epitome of it.”

“Am I?” He asked her before pressing her lips against her rather hungrily.

“What kind of kiss is this?” Anne asked in between as she felt his tongue lick her lips.

“That is the kiss for passion, Lady Anne.” Richard said before kissing her again. Anne, this time mimicked the movements of his lips. 

He guided her. He whispered her how to kiss. He told her to suck on his upper lip, while he sucked on her lower one. Anne started to enjoy it. She let her hands travel to Richard’s cheeks and to his hair. Richard was rather amused to see that his betrothed, the Lady Anne had now taken initiative in the lessons that he was acting as the professor. He let his hands travel down her legs, and pulled the shift. Anne, as the last time, she told him that everything they would do now would be an earthly sin. He whispered her not to worry since he wouldn’t do anything to make her sin. He explained her that he just wanted to feel her skin against the skin of his hands. That he wanted to feel her hips, and that he swore he wouldn’t look at her body, that instead he would only look at her on her wedding night. Anne allowed him to touch her hips and waist. Though at first it felt uncomfortable since there was nothing covering her woman body. Her sex was exposed to him and if he wanted, he could take care right there with every advantage. Once again, her body became a little rigid, but Anne pushed him away for a second and covered herself with some new silk that he had brought for her for new gowns to be made for her because she was the future Duchess of Gloucester though they were the only two who knew it.

He then lowered his head, to her chest and started to give her kisses as he trailed down to her belly. He admired there her body.Her body was surely of a maid. There were no marks, and though her body was now of a woman, a true woman’s body changed after having carnal relationships with a man. Her skin was smooth. He didn’t know how to compare it. It was like velvet, but it also had the texture of silk too.

Anne felt tickles as he kissed her with wet kisses. She felt like if there was a little fire that wanted to grow. But she remembered once that her tutor said that the emotion of women were like fire, and then on a poem she read said that fire was the equal of passion.

“Passion.” Anne said as Richard’s lips made their own way to the edge where the silk was covering her.

“What?” Richard asked as he kissed the little valley between her hip bones.

“The kiss of passion.” Anne insisted, “You have not taught me the kiss that means passion.” 

Richard looked down and sighed. If she had not interrupted him he would have proceeded to make her feel on her womanhood the intimate kiss of lust, admiration, devotion and every other feeling and emotion he had for her.

“You are not ready for that one yet.” Richard said.

“Why?” Anne asked.

She felt ready for his kisses. She knew it.

“That is equal to the pleasure kiss my dearest Anne. And it can only be when you have felt pleasure.”

“Then I want to feel pleasure.” Anne whined only making Richard laugh.

“You want to feel pleasure?” Richard asked her as he softly pushed her to the bed.

“Yes.”

“I think you must sleep, my dear.”

“But I want to feel pleasure!” Anne insisted.

“Well then my dear Lady Anne. That would be your next lesson.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

The word had gotten out. Word had gotten to Clarence that his brother of Gloucester had escorted the Lady Anne Neville to St. Martin le Grand for her to seek sanctuary.

“My own brother!” The Duke yelled to the King, “He is the one who kidnapped her. He blamed me! He kidnapped her! Not me! He’s no where to be found. He is not in his castle. He’s not there!”

George was right of his brother, on the fact that he was not in his castle. Only that.

He did not kidnapped her, for kidnapping meant taking a human against their will. Anne, on the other hand, she begged him, and he was more than happy to oblige to the fair Lady Anne’s pleads.

It was early morning. He was still asleep, and Anne was not. He spend the night with her. For the first time she had shared a bed with a man. She, sometimes, she used to sleep with her parents, with her Father’s arms wrapped around her, but her Father did not count, for his arms where the ones of her Lord Father, the man that had given her Earthly Life. 

She watched as his chest rose and fell. Anne smiled at him though he could not see her, she continued to smile. She remembered the touches and kisses that Richard taught her the night before, so she started to caress his cheeks softly and with sweetness since she knew that she needed a lot of practice.

 He remained still; he was deep in his sleep. Anne took this as an advantage to place an adoration kiss on his forehead, not bothering to push his raven curls to the side.Anne shifted her body downwards and admired his chest, this time with her hands, soft strokes, and then soft kisses. Her hair was lose, and it rubbed itself against him.

Richard was now awake, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Anne resting her head on his chest. He could only see the back of her head, and her long hair covering his pectorals. He was trying to figure out what she was tracing against his skin with her finger. _An eight, a heart?Was she tracing the infinity sign on his stomach?_ He did not cared but he enjoyed it. She was giving him tickles, and he was not complaining, but he was holding in his laughter. He did not wish to move because if he did, she would stop her caressing. He fell back asleep, this time it was a more light dream. Anne did not fell asleep though. Instead, she rose from bed and sat in her vanity table and started to brush her hair that was a little tangled because of Richard’s insistence on having her hair down.

Anne’s maid then knocked on the door and Anne went out to the bathing room to take her morning bath. The water was cold, too cold even for a summer morning, but she stayed in there. Her maid, then adding rose powder and milk for her skin. As usual, she complained for the cold water, but her maid told her that the cold was good for her health since it kept her humors balanced.

“At least give me another linen!” Anne complained only making her maid laugh. Meanwhile, Richard woke-up, and finding himself alone in bed. 

_No fair Anne, only my uglyself!_

Richard rose from bed and reached for his shirt. He knew that Anne must had been bathing. He walked to the window and looked at the sun clock in the garden and saw that it was twenty-five past eight in the morning. He went to a chamber in the next room and used the piss pot. Then, he went looking for Anne so he entered the bathing chamber where she was.

“Richard!” Anne gasped when she saw him enter.

“Leave us.” Richard kindly said to the maid holding up the door for her to leave, while he hushed Anne. When the maid left, Anne pulled the linen to her breasts, and continued to mix the already mixed powder and rose milk with the water.

“Good Morning!” He smiled at her as he walked up to her.

“Why are you doing here?” Anne asked.

“You were awake in the morning, and you did not woke me up!” Richard complained as he sat on his knees, sliding his hands around her shoulders and leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

“What kind of kiss is that?” Anne asked.

“I will tell you if you leave me a space in your tub.”

“No.” Anne said.

“Are you done?” He asked her.

“Are you going to teach me the _pleasure kiss_?” Anne hazily asked him as he caressed his cheek on her shoulder.

“Yes.” Richard groaned. 

Spending the night along her side had made him hungry. She moved a lot in bed, it meant that she was unawarely rubbing herself against him. Her feet to his. Her legs against his, her buttocks against his manhood. She had now awoken his dormant lust that he had been feeling for her. It was just simple touches, innocent ones. He couldn’t imagine what would her willing touch will make him feel.

“But I just got into the bath. I must wash my hair, and these powders and milks . . . I am almost out of them–”

“I’ll buy you more. There is no need for you–”

He stopped talking when Anne sat up straight and asked him for more linen. He gave it to her and she told him to turn around and to shut his eyes. He obeyed her as he gave her the linens she had asked for.

“Shut your eyes.”

“I am not even looking at you.” Richard laughed.

“So you do have your eyes open?” Anne asked as she stood up and wrapped herself in the linen.

“They were, but they are now closed.” Richard said as he stood up from the floor. 

“I need help to get out of here.” Anne reminded him while she stood up, “You shouldn’t have dismissed my maid, Richard.”

“True, but I felt alone in bed. You left me alone.”

“So why did you did it?” Anne asked referring to her maid.

“My Dad . . . he used to say good morning to my Lady Mother while she was taking her bath.” He explained her.

“Did she not share her bed with him?” Anne asked.

“When we marry you’ll have your own apartments.” Richard smiled, “And I’ll have mine too.”

“Why?” Anne asked, “Mama and Papa–”

“But you’ll sleep with me every night, unless you are mad with me and you lock me out of my chambers.” Richard laughed.

Anne laughed at him as he helped her out.

“What are you doing today?” Anne asked him.

“I am staying with you.”

Anne was now dressing behind the curtain.

“With me?” Anne asked.

“Yes.” Richard said as he handed her her shift, which took a couple of seconds for her to dress in.

“Can you hand me my dress?”

“No.” Richard said.

Anne walked to the side of the curtain, leaning over it, “What did you just say?” 

“Are you wearing your shift?” He asked her.

“Yes, I am. Please give me my gown. Tell the maid to come in so she laces it up.”

“I was going to tell you about one of my favourite type of kisses.”

“Which is?” Anne asked.

“It is a mixture of admiration, passion, pleasure and nurture I think.” Richard said as he held his hand out to her.

That made Anne walk out from the curtain and take his hand. He ran with her to her chamber, while Anne held his hand pretty tight. He could hear her giggling, and when he looked back to her it reminded him of his childhood. They running together as one of his brothers looked for them when they were playing hide-and-seek.

“What are you going to teach me today?” Anne asked him.

“I said already. A different king of touch.” Richard said.

“How many kinds of touch there are exactly. It seems that you are making them up.” Anne laughed as he fluffed her big pillows.

“I am not making them up. They are true. There are so many kinds of touches.”

"How does one feels pleasure?" Anne asked Richard as he took off his shirt.

"Why are you so eager to feel pleasure?" Richard asked her.

"Because I want to know what pleasure is. Is it like when you eat honey bread?"

Richard could not help it but to laugh. She clearly was still a child.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Lady Anne?" Richard asked her.

"Of course? Who hasn’t!" Anne said not really understanding the meaning of touching.Richard said as he sat next to her. She was looking eager, looking him straight into his eyes. He extended his hand and pushed her hair back, her ear holding it back. He then traced her lips with his fingers which she kissed.

“Of course, who has not!" Richard laughed, feeling a little guilty for what he would do next.

“Lay back.” He ordered her. Anne jumped back against her pillows only to bang her head against the headboard. That only made Richard laughed with pity, amusement and adoration.

“That must have hurt!” Richard laughed as he crawled to her.

“It did!” Anne cried not knowing if it was because of the pain or because of Richard’s laugh.

“You are crying!”

“I must be bleeding, Richard!” Anne laughed.

“You are not!” Richard smiled at her as he crawled over to her, “Come here, darling.”

He started to caress her head, giving her kisses as he laughed.

“Richard!”

“I love you!” Richard said as he kissed her forehead, “I really do.”

Richard continued to kiss her face. He kissed her nose, then her cheeks, then her lips. He stayed sometime in her lips. He sucked on her lips, and she could feel him licking her lip as if they were coated with honey. She then felt the honey of his lips. His lips were starting to have a taste to her. Then he lowered his lips to her chin.

“I love the dimple in yourchin!” He whispered as he lowered his lips to her neck.

His lips on her neck made her gasp. She enjoyed it. She was now with her eyes shut. She was now pulling his hair, which made Richard smile while he made his lips travel a few inches south. He untied the strings and pushed the lose linen to the sides.

“What are you doing?” Anne asked, but Richard’s lips went to her breast. He circled her breast with kisses, and then he went to her nipple.

“I thought that you wanted to feel pleasure.” Richard said before going aback to what he was doing. He started sucking on her breast while his hands traveled down to her hips, pushing her shift up and he touched her in a place she did not know where it existed. She then started to feel a tickle. 

Tickles.

It was more like an itch.

Many itching sensations at the same times.

Maybe it was more like of a lot of pressure. She was feeling a good kind of pressure.

Richard started to rub a little harder in the place that she did not know that existed in her body. It felt good, and what Richard was doing on her breast with his lips. She started to feel something.

“Oh!” Anne moaned,“Oh God! Richard!”

He couldn’t help it but to laugh. She was feeling pleasure for the first time, and she was now wrapping her legs around his buttocks.

Richard’s talented fingers gave her a last stroke, “Oh God! Oh! Oh!” It made her explode. 

“Oh my!” Anne gasped as she fought for her breath to come back to her.

“That’s pleasure, Anne!” Richard said

“Is this how babies are made?” Anne asked. It felt so good, something else must come from it.

“No.”

“How are babies are made?” Anne asked.

He was not sure if he was hearing correctly, “You are joking, right?”

“You laid with me.” Anne said, “I do not understand why Isabel said that it hurt when a man lay with his wife. It do not hurt me. It was rather pleasing.”

That was a question that he really did not expected to actually listen. Lady Nan guarded her too well. He did lay with her, and she felt pleasure which is necessary for a woman to conceive, but he did not made fun of her, he just kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"No, Annie." Richard smiled, " Babies are made with a different–"

"How much different?" Anne asked.

"Very different, and more pleasing actually."

"There are a lot of things that I don't know."

"Yes!" Richard laughed as he kissed her forehead, "What did Lady Nan taught you?"

"Prayers, a lot of them."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Her name is Anne Neville, right?” Edward asked his brother the next day as they played chess.

“What are you talking about?” Richard asked.

“Who you are visiting constantly. George is saying that you kidnapped her, but he was always been good in the dramatic arts, but the last time that she was seen was when you were at Tewskebury, visiting George. You have been saying that–”

“Okay, I lied. She has been under my protection these two months. I found her working on an inn.” Richard said, “She was working in an inn as if she was a peasant. She send her maid for me when she found out that I was visiting George. She begged me for help, Edward.”

“She begged you?”

“I asked her to marry me.Will you bless the marriage?” Richard asked.

“Tell me Richard, does she has a nice pair of tits?”

“Edward!”

“She has always been a perky little thing. I am just wondering.” Edward laughed, "The reason I never said anything about Isabel and Anne is because they are our cousins, and Warwick was always around, and the girls were very well looked after by Lady Nan."

“Edward!”

“I will only bless this marriage if you tell me if her breasts are perky and round.”

“You are a pervert!” Richard said as he blocked Edward’s King, “Checkmate.”

“I only let you win because I have always wondered how she looked under her robes "

“Edward stop it!” Richard yelled standing up from the chair.

“Okay! You are too winded up.”

“Do I have the blessing?” Richard asked him dryly, only making the King smile.

“You have it. I really do not mind, and you need to get a wife, start having children– legitimate ones."

“Okay.”

“But the problem is not me.” The King said as he organized his game.

“The Queen?” Richard asked.

“George.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

As her maid brushed her long dark gold hair, Anne could not help it but wonder why pleasure felt so good. It was like nothing she had never felt before. During the night, she expected Richard, but a messenger came and gave a letter to her maid.

Anne read the words, and sighed. She did really want now, she desired to feel his kisses. She wanted to feel his bare chest against her sheer shift as he stroke his chin against her bare shoulder.

“My lady? My lady Anne!”

“What?” Anne asked her maid as she woke from her imaginations.

“He says that he’ll be here tomorrow.”

“I know.” Anne said, “I just have not seen him in now two nights. I miss him.”

The maid was not much older than her. She was two years her senior and already had a son. She had a son, Anne though. A son.She wished already that she was married to her gallant prince of York. Her Richard. In the past night, after her maid left her to sleep and decided to feel what she felt with Richard. She touched herself in the same way that Richard did but the sensation wasn’t as strong as it was with Richard.

“How does a man feels pleasure?” Anne asked her maid.

“ _How does A man feels pleasure,_ are you asking me that Lady Anne?”

“I am soon to be a married woman. I must learn to please my husband, just as he knows how to please me.”

“You have already rejoiced the pleasures already of the marital bed, Lady Anne?”

“Not all of thembut you cannot tell anyone that I have. You have to swear it on pain of death.” 

“I cross my heart and hope to die, Lady Anne.” Her maid laughed.

“Greta?” Anne asked, “How do they–”

“Men, Lady Anne, they do not function like us. Their pleasure comes fast.”

“How?” Anne asked.

“Lady Anne, I should–”

“It would be a secret between us.” Anne insisted, “A secret.”

“Lady Anne, I am grateful and honour to serve you. The daughter of–”

“How are men different?”

“Lady Anne, I do not feel comfortable on sharing such delicate matters.”

“Please Greta. What could possibly go wrong?”

“Okay, Lady Anne. But I do not know. I only know what my husband–”

“You do have more knowledge than me.”

“Well, sometimes when you kiss their necks. They like it. My husband does like it.”

“What else?” Anne asked, “What else does your husband likes?”

“He enjoys when I bathe him.”

“Bathe him?” Anne asked, “You bathe your husband?”

“After a long day of work, I may.” Greta said.

“Do– do you touch him?” Anne asked.

“I do. I massage his back. I may kiss his arms.”

“Does he smells?”

“Every man smells.” Her maid said.

“Richard does not.”

“Well, he is a Royal Duke. A gallant prince of York, like you milady says.”

“He is. He smells like rosemary.”

“Does he?”

“Yes.”

What else?” Anne asked, “What else do they like?”

“Well, all men they love– they enjoy when woman touches them in their privy parts.”

“How?”

Her maid shook her head.

“I cannot discuss such intimate actions to noble born girl!” Her maid sighed, leaving Lady Anne hungry for knowledge.

* * *

* * *

 

Anne waited for Richard that night. She wondered why Richard only focused on her pleasures. She did enjoyed them after all, they were very, very, very pleasing. She wondered if hecould feel pleasure. She had heard that some men couldn’t feel pleasure, what if Richard was one of those men? Those menwere unhappy!

“He isn’t unmanned!” She told herself as she waited in bed for him to come. He had send a note to her earlier saying for her to wait for him, but she was now almost falling asleep. She had her eyes opened, but they were battling to roll back. She became frightened when the door of her chamber was opened. It was Richard, with a big smile on his face. He brought her flowers, white roses. His arms were opened big and wide, his smile almost as big as his hair.

“I almost fell asleep!” Anne smiled at him.

“I talked to the King.” Richard said as he hugged her.

“You did?” Anne asked excited as he kissed both of her cheeks, her forehead, then her lips, “What did he say?”

“What do you think?” Richard asked as Anne leaned on top of him, her face resting on his chest.

“Are we to be married?” Anne asked, tears now on her eyes.

“We can get married tomorrow if you wished. But we wont for you need to look like a true Neville bride.”

“Like Isabel!”

“I never saw her, but I bet that she looked beautiful.”

“Oh she did Richard!” Anne gasped, “She was wearing a flower wreath. Her gown was made of satin and her bodice was made of sheer instead of cotton.”

Richard smiled at the enthusiasm of Anne’s memory. Her eyes glimmered with every word she explained the wedding he could not attend because his brother George decided to rebel.

“But you will look prettier than her.” Richard smiled, “A seamstress is coming tomorrow. I want to be married to you by the end of the week. I cannot wait to make you mine.”

“I thought that I was yours already.” Anne moaned as he kissed her lips.

“You are mine, but I have not taken you yet.”

“Come to bed love.” Anne said as she guided him.

“Oh lead on!” Richard said following her as she jumped in the bed.

“So am I to be your wife so soon?” Anne asked.

“Yes.” He said as he pulled her to hug her.

“Richard?”

“Yes Anne?”

“May I?” Anne asked.

“May you what?” Richard asked, but Anne did not answered him, “What is that mischief that I see in you heavenly eyes, Anne?”

He had her now pinned against the bed. Her hair all over the pillow, looking like gold threads. He could feel his heart pounding now as he took off his doublet off. He felt hot for her. He did not feel guilty of the pleasures they have had. Her pleasures which had been his mere focus.

 Anne had started to enjoy having him take his doublet off. There was something appealing of having a man undress himself in front of her.

“Richard?” Anne asked as she sat on top of him.

“What?”

“Do you like it when women kiss your neck?” Anne asked nervously. One thing was hearing of it and imagining.

Doing was different.

“I enjoy everything that you do.” He said as he took of his shirt off.

Anne leaned forward and kissed his neck. Her maid told him that it would be like if she was kissing his lips. 

It was not like it. When Richard kissed her he would smile, and she would feel it. All that she felt was a drum in his throat.

“Are you alright, Richard?” Anne asked. His face was red, and he was making a weird face. As if he was in pure pain.

“Why are you grunting?” Anne asked, unaware that those were actual moans of pure pleasure and arousal.

“Kiss me like that again!” He said before pushing her hair back to kiss hers. Anne couldn’t do it. His lips were traveling down to her breasts. Apparently, women and men enjoyed being kissed on their chests.

“I want to please you!” Anne gasped.

“You are.” Richard moaned, “Oh God Anne!”

“I want to give you the same king of pleasure you gave me a few nights ago.”

“What?”

Richard took off his lips from her breast.

“You wish what?”

“Now that we are properly betrothed,” Anne started, “what can I do to please you?”

“Pleasing a man can be messy.” He said.

“How come?” Anne asked making Richard laughed at her innocent choice of words. After all, he was twenty one years old, not yet mature.

He laughed at the matter. He had also drank wine earlier everything he had heard he found it funny, and he was also really happy for finally settling everything with George.

“When a men feels pleasure, they release their seed. Their seed is supposed to go inside of your womanhood so–”

“How do you put your seed inside of me?” Anne interrupted, she was eager to learn. Her maid only explained to her about the kisses that he might enjoy.

“I thrust into you.”He explained. She was still in his lap. He could feel himself getting aroused.

“I slid myself inside of you.”

“What?”

“You truly have never seen a naked man.”

“I think it is unfair that you have seen my body. Kissed my body and I have not felt or seen yours.” Anne complained.

“Lady Anne Neville!” Richard gasped, “What has gotten into you?”

“Take off your breeches.” Anne ordered him. 

 

;)

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

><><><><>< RECAP ><><><><><

“I think it is unfair that you have seen my body. Kissed my body and I have not felt or seen yours.” Anne complained.

“Lady Anne Neville!” Richard gasped, “What has gotten into you?”

“Take off your breeches.” Anne ordered him. 

* * *

 

Richard laughed at her demand, “No. You take of your shift.” Richard said instead, as he tried to pull down her sleeve.

“Ha!” Anne laughed pushing his hand away from her.

“I’ll push my breeches off, but only if you push down your shift to you hips.”

Anne shook her head, “My sleeves off.” 

“Your waist.” Richard bargained. Her shoulders he knew them as if they were his own, but her breasts, they were still land to be conquered.

Anne liked when he kissed her breasts. She also enjoyed when with his finger he will caress her nipple as he kissed and sucked on the other.

“Take your breeches off, or I’ll take them down myself, and you will not see my chest.”

Richard was rather excited with the new side of Anne. Apparently telling the King of their betrothal had made her more open towards him in the matter of pleasure. He was still laying against the headboard. Anne on top of him. Aroused he knew he was, and he did not know how his pious Lady Anne will react when she saw his manhood.

“You would not dare to do that.” He teased her.

He was right, she would not dare. She did not know what was inside there. She knew that it must be something long and wide for she could feel it, and she had felt it when sometimes Richard would take her hand and he would tell her not to move it from there.

Anne moved from his lap, and sighed.

“Where are you going?” Richard asked pulling her back to where she was.

“If you do not take off your breeches, I will go to sleep and–”

“I have not seen you in two days, Lady Anne. You will sleep when I want you to sleep.” Richard interrupted her.

“So you are going to take your breeches off?” Anne asked.

“Only if you push your shift down to your waist.”

“My sleeves only!”

“Your waist!”

“Okay fine!”Anne gave in, “But you have to take your breeches off first.”

“Why should I?” Richard asked, “You are the want asking me to take my breeches off. Give me something in return first.”

Anne knew that she had been defeated.

“Then you do it.” Anne said, there was now way that she would do it herself. He always did it.

“If you are going to see _me_ take _my_ breeches off, I want to be delighted with you taking off your shift.”

Anne’s hands traveled to her shift and she pulled the little lacing away.

“Slower!” Richard demanded, “Slower, softly.”

As she unlaced the lacing, Richard’s fingers traveled to his mouth. He began to bite his index finger as Anne kept unlacing the front part of her shift. When her sleeves came off, and the shift fell to her waist, his started to move his hips against Anne who was sitting on top of him.

“Now–”

Richard interrupted Anne by pushing her to the side and to pin her against the bed. He was looking at her with a mixture of love, adoration and lust. He rubbed his nose against hers before pressing his lips against hers for a passionate kiss.

He was not surprised when Anne kissed him back. She had gotten better with her kisses. She knew when to gently bite his tongue, and also she knew when to suck his lips or his tongue. He moved his lips now to her neck, again Anne took hold of his hair, like he told her he liked it.

Anne moaned when his lips traveled down to her breast. Anne did not know if either to pull his hair or to scream. Either of them would have brought unwanted attention to her chambers, so instead, she pulled his hair hard so if Mother Cecilia came the fault would be his.

“Take your–”

Richard interrupted Anne’s words by gently biting her breast. It did not hurt her, but she did realize that they were getting a little bit out of control. There was something animalistic going on between them. 

Richard ended up taking Anne’s shift away from her, ripping it. It was completely impossible for Anne to repair it, but she did not mind. She, in her opinion, as the future Duchess of Gloucester she would have a lot of them made of French silk and Italian lace only for her. 

Anne laughed at Richard’s face and chest. They were as red as the fire. He was sweating, and his breathing was agitated. He kneeled in front of her, and told her to kneel in front of him too. Anne did it as she pulled her ripped shift and covered her breasts and sex with it. Richard, already feeling aroused, could not help it but to wince at the sight of how her breasts moved as she slid her arms inside the sleeves.

“Look at me!” Richard said as he pulled her closer.

Anne looked at him as Richard pulled her hair back, and while his hands took hold of her face to kiss her. Anne did not know what to do with her hands, so she rested them on his wide chest.

“I love you!” Richard whispered as he kissed her, “I always have!”

Anne blushed as Richard took hold of one of her hands. Richard took Anne’s hand and made it travel to the lacing of his breeches. Anne felt a little scared, but Richard told her that he would not think anything of her for her wanting to see him naked. He told Anne to gently and softly rub her hand against the fabric of his breeches, which she did, only to make Richard pull her closer to her and rest his head on her shoulder because of the gentle pleasure that he was feeling. He was grunting, not knowing if it was because of how much he waited for this to happen, or to wonder how such delicate and inexperience hands could make him feel like that, his frustration for her had been killing him, and he really could not wait any longer for her to be his wife. He could not understand why he had his face buried in her neck than his forehead against her. 

“Take your breeches off!” Anne said as she kissed him, which really did make him smile. 

“Lay back!” Richard said with his eyes closed in pleasure.

“What?” 

“Lay back, Lady Anne!”

Anne’s curiosity made him obbey his words. Laying back, she saw how Richard was looking at her. She was now getting lost, in his eyes. She was lost in his eyes. She really did love those eyes. They were green and they were young. They were love eyes. Any girl would fall in love with those eyes. She had always been in love with those eyes.

“I am not going to make you a wife today.” Richard said, “No matter how I am dying for it. You told me you wanted to be–”

Anne shook her head, “I don’t mind!”

“You only say that because your mind is clouded with lust, but that doesn’t mean that you will not feel pleasure today.” Richard said as he unlaced his breeches. Anne’s eyes shifted from his eyes to his manhood.

He first thought was that it was really different that from a girls. She did not know if it was pretty or ugly. What she did know was that all she wanted was to touch it directly now. She wanted Richard to feel the same pleasure that she had felt by his lips on her breasts, and when he rubbed her womanhood which made her explode.

Anne took the liberty to lean over him and touch his member with her bare hand. That simple move made Richard’s eyes go shut as he felt Anne’s lazy hand travel around him.

He took her hand, and told him how to caress it.

“Are you feeling pleasure?” Anne asked, but he did not answered. He was getting closer now to his release.

“Richard?” Anne asked but he was lost in his pleasure. He could not hear her.

Anne became frightened when she felt her hand moist.

“I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?” Anne asked, her small knowledge of the relationship between man and wife showing, “Richard?”

Anne cleaned her hand with her shift, and asked him again if he was hurt. He had yelled, but Anne did not know that it was because of pleasure.

“No!” Richard smiled. He did not know how he was still kneeling in front of her. He felt so weak. If he was to go to war the next day, he would be their first to fall in the battlefield.

“For the contrary, Lady Anne!” He gasped as he pulled her into his arms, their backs now against the bed with Anne’s head resting in his shoulder, “You gave me pleasure.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written.  
> Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Anne stared at Richard when she woke up. He was still asleep. He snored, which made her laugh silently at him. She was accustomed to snores. Isabel snored, and sometimes Isabel said that she snored, but she doubted it. She untangled herself from his arms and then walked to her trunk to find anot-ripped bodice for her to wear. She then went to her stool chamber and dressed into her bodice and used water to clean her face after she used the stool chair. Her maid was already in the other chamber adjacent to hers, and asked her if she was to take her breakfast in bed.

“Double the portion for me.” Anne said, “With more honey bread.”

“Lady Anne?” Her maid asked, “You never–”

“Just do as I say Greta!” Anne said. 

She was already speaking like a duchess.

“And empty my stool.” Anne closed the door and then went back to bed to Richard, who looked like he was asleep but he was not and when she hopped on the bed Richard pulled her gently towards him.

“I thought that you were asleep.” Anne whispered.

“You thought wrong, Lady Anne.” He said as he gently bit her shoulder.

“I asked for breakfast.” 

“Good. I am starving.”

“I asked for more honey bread.”

“Honey. Are you sure that they aren’t for you?” Richard laughed, “Do you remember when Lady Nan banned you from eating honey cakes?” Richard asked..

Anne rolled her eyes as she remembered.

“She said that I was getting to–”

“Oh you were!” Richard laughed.

At during the age of seven Anne’s obsession with honey cakes, or honey bread like she calls them. All she wanted to eat was honey cakes during breakfast, lunch and supper which made her gain a little bit of weight, her gowns were too tight, and her girdle did not close on the back.

“I know. But Father said that I looked adorable.”

“Oh you did.” Richard said, “You were so squimish. You didn’t like to anyone to touch you on your waist. So I did it to bother you.”

“Well, you can now touch it whenever you wish to.” Anne said as she broke his hold of her and sat in the bed.

“I am going to make most of that now, Lady Anne.” He answered as he studied Anne’s face, “What?”

“You never answered me one question.” Anne said.

“Which was?” Richard asked as he sat straight in the bed resting his head against the headboard, now facing Anne.

“How babies are made.”

“I thought that it was pretty clear by now.” Richard sighed, “Now that you have–”

“So you thrust it inside of me?” Anne asked, “And then the baby is made?”

“Yes.”

“Will it hurt?” Anne asked concerned. She remembered Isabel’s wedding night, she said that it had hurt, and that it bothered her, “Isabel said that she bled because it hurt her a lot. Will it hurt me when you–”

Richard patted the pillow, telling her to sit besides him. Anne moved softly not wanting to make to much noise and then he pulled her head so their noses could be inches away from each other.

“It may hurt you much,” Richard said taking hand, giving her knuckles a kiss, “or it may hurt you and then you will start to like how the pain transform itself in to pure pleasure. You might just not feel the pain.I’ll try my best so it doesn’t hurt for you.” He smiled. She could see that she was a little scared, her eyes were facing the bed, not him. She always did that when she felt uncomfortable or insecure about a thing.

“Will I bleed a lot? As in my bleeding days?”

“No.” Richard said, “But there could be a little blood.

“Could be?”

“There is also a chance that you may not.”

“But how?” Anne asked, “I am maid still. I have never ever–”

“I not doubting your virtue, Annie.” Richard said, starting to explain, “Some girls do and some don’t.”

“My maidenhead is intact, Richard. No man had ever touched me.”

“Are you sure about that?” Richard asked, a fox-like smile appearing on his face.

“I am.” Anne said, not really catching up to her betroth’s hidden message, “I swear I am!”

“I know you are! I just mean that I have touched you.” He smiled, “And you enjoyed it.”

“I know, but I mean that no one except you had ever touched me.”

Richard decided not to continue to tease her and instead just smile and say, “You could have been bedded to Lancaster, bore him a child and I would have not minded. Your body Lady Anne, your body is pure to me. Nothing would have changed that.”

A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, making Anne lean towards him to kiss him.

“I really want to marry you already.” Anne said.

“You did not before?” Richard asked.

“I don’t mean it like that, Richard. I just– I cannot wait.”

“Nor can I.” Richard said, “Nor can I. I am dying for you to be officially the Lady of Gloucester, the Lady of the–”

He stopped right there. He did not wanted to spoil that were going to live at Middleham, and that he would take her Father’s seat on his old household.

“The seamstress is coming today. Would you wish to stay, you could say if you like it or you do not?” Anne asked.

“If it fits your body I will like it.” Richard said, “When you were wearing that old and ugly cooking maid clothes you managed to make it look a little graceful.”

“I wont be wearing peasant clothes.” Anne said, “I will be in velvets, satins, lace and sheer.”

“How much is the wedding dress going to cost me?” Richard asked. He knew Anne, and her dresses were always extravagant, except the green one with black fur. That dress was making him sick. 

“A lot.”

“You are so worth it!” Richard exclaimed before pressing his lips against her neck for a long passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sort of a chapter were Richard realizes that if had taken Anne's lead, she would have not been prepared.
> 
> Comment and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

__

_** As a sucker for happy endings, and the fact that historically they did not have a happy ending, I am making sure that in this work, they have a freaking happy ending, because they freaking deserved one. ** _

_** Now . . . , sorry for my ranting. I just . . . they deserved a freaking happy ending. ** _

* * *

 

 

She was allowed to leave sanctuary and spend the night before her wedding in the Queen’s apartment, much to the Queen’s dismay. She did not mind. She was to be married to the last unmarried Royal Duke of England. She had been assigned her maids in waiting. Richard selected her maids from a handful of proper and loyal families to the House of York, and they were selected upon beauty, talent and blood. The first was Lady Diane. She was blessed by the talent of singing. Anne’s first thought was that she would sing to her firstborn to put him to sleep. The second was Lady Agatha. She had heard about her. Her Mother used to talk about the beautiful embroideries she would make. The third one was Lady Agnes, she had a talent for writing poetry, according to Richard, and she realized that it was true when she spoke to her for the first time. Lady Agnes could have not been older than twelve, and she spoke as if she was reciting a poem. It was amusing, but after a few moments, she snapped at her and asked her to speak normally. The girl found it difficult at first, but she adapted. Apparently, Richard had convinced thehusband of the maid that took care of her while to come to serve her when they got married.

She could have not been happier. It was a face that she knew, and was a person that did not speak in prose.

On the night before her wedding, Anne heard by Lady Diane, that the duke had send her the jewels for her to wear. He had asked her prior the colour of her dress, and Anne said that the palettes were cream, milky blue and gold. When she opened the trunk, she found beautiful things. Her jewels were made of gold, just like Richard had promised. Her earrings were pendants, rather large ones. They were made of gold and topazes and little pearls hanging from the light blue stone.Her necklace full of tiny little pears, surrounding the big topaz stone in the middle. Anne could not help it but to smile. That was until she saw her headpiece. Did he actually gave her a crown? It looked liked the crown Princess Margaret of York, Richard’s sister wore for Elizabeth’s coronation. Only, she knew that Richard made hers prettier. The crown looked as it was a flower wreath, it have a lot of pearls and topazes around. When she put it on her head, her gold like her made the crown look as if it was part of her hair. She was already in love with it.

Before she went to bed, she told her maids to prepare a bath for her. A bath of mind and lavender. She also told them to add salts, for the salts will make her skin softer. Anne washed her hair for almost four times. Repeating each process. She wanted her hair to actually have a strong scent of lavender and mint. Richard loved those scents of her.

It was difficult to sleep alone, but she tool solace in the fact that this would probably be the last time for her to sleep on her own. From now on, Richard would share her bed. From now on she would leave behind being a child, and in less than twelve hours she would have a husband. She would be a woman.

It was fair to say that the King prepared a feast for Richard's last night of freedom, which include wine, grapes, meat and whores. Richard was pleased with the wine and food, but he went to sleep quickly. He did not plan to sleep on the next night. He planned to make love to Anne all night long. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was like a fairy tale, at least that was what Lady Diane thought when she woke up and opened the windows of Anne’s chambers. The sun was shining and there was no cloud in the sky. 

Anne smiled at it, and took it as a sign that her Father was looking at her from heaven, and that no cloud was blocking his view. He always wanted to marry Richard of Gloucester. She was going to marry her love of Gloucester.

Even tough, she took a bath earlier in the night, right before she went to sleep. She took another. She didn’t want to have an unpleasant smell on her wedding day. So again, she washed her hair in mint and lavender and stayed inside until her fingers became like those of an crone.

She was glad when Isabel came. She helped her dress her, just as Anne helped her. Isabel slid Anne into her sheer bodice and tied the chest part of her dress with her sleeves. Her dress was made of velvet. Milky blue velvet and cream velvet. She was a bride in milky blue, a pure bride. Isabel told her ladies to leave them alone, but they only left when Anne told them to do as they were told by the Duchess of Clarence.

“I am really sorry for everything that happened.” Isabel said.

Anne remained silent for a few seconds. Not that she did not knew what to say, it was that she did not wished to cry. Not that day, on her wedding day. Instead, Anne turned around and hugged her sister, given her a kiss in her cheek, and wished that they both were soon with child so that both cousins could play together, something that made Isabel smile.

Isabel became something like her maid that day. After all, it was a promised they made to each other when they played to be Queen. Isabel braided her hair in two sides only, for her headpiece to stay in place. She was now ready. With fear still.

In a moment like this, her Father should have walked her down the aisle, but no. It felt so weird to have a wedding as big as the one they were having. Her wedding with Lancaster was so small. The only persons there were the Bad Queen and her Mother. This time, the whole York Court was present, except for the Queen, since her Mother was almost near death.

As she walked down the aisles, she realized how nervous she was. She could feel herself almost tripping. She could not see where she was walking, and her veil was not helping since it had tangled with her eyelashes. All she could think was now if Richard liked the dress that he payed for, or if he liked how her head piece looked on her. She could hardly see, but she knew that she must looked like the Virgin Mary wearing blue and white.

Richard, on the other hand, he turned his head back to look at his bride. She was wearing blue, like she told him she would, and he could nothelp it but trying to imagine how would her face look now in this day, with a bouquet of white roses in her hands, she walked slowly. He knew that she looked beautiful, but he was really referring to the glimmer on her eyes. Would they glimmer different way? Would they be happy? Would she be happy? At first, they had planned a small wedding, only a few people, but with the insistence of the Duchess of York, and the Court, the King agreed on a big wedding. Richard thoughts were too quickly for him to realise them and to actually think about them. He felt clueless. He had never felt like that before. Was he nervous? Was this how nervousness felt like, or was this more that he felt vulnerable. Everyone could see how he was looking at the bride, at the Lady Anne Neville of Warwick. Everyone knew how he felt for her. When news about her betrothal to Edward of Lancaster came to the York Court, he flipped out. He blamed Edward for it, bringing up again when he refused to marry him to Anne because of the queen. He realized that was he felt was that he was actually vulnerable. He was not a lion. He was a man, and that a woman had captured his heart, and that the whole court now knew that he had a weakness:Anne.

When she kneeled, Anne could feel Richard looking at her for she saw the blur of his dark hair. Richard was smiling at her, but she could not see it. Richard was thinking on already pushing her veil back, and to give her the kiss that would make them husband and wife.

Anne felt how his fingers touched hers. She was hating the veil now. She could feel his touch, but she could not see him. Maybe she should have used it as Isabel said. When they said their vows and then _I do_ , and the archbishop gave the permission to Richard to kiss her it felt weird.First, yes they had been intimate in the sense that they had touched each other’s body, and that Anne was comfortable when it came to kissing him, it was just that there where too many people around them. 

He smiled when he looked at her, his green eyes resting on hers. He whispered her that she looked like heaven on earth.That she was the skies and clouds in the jungle of man. Anne could not help it but to blush. This was her husband now. She was his Duchess. She was now no longer Anne of Warwick, she was Anne of Gloucester.

Yet, Richard’s nerves betrayed him after he pushed her veil back. He gave her a quick peck on her lips. The pressure was no good. He preferred to kiss her in private, not in front of sick eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

The wedding feast was royal worthy. Anne sat besides the Duchess of York and her sister Isabel. The Duchess proudly said to both girls that the union between the Yorks and the Neville, Cecily being a Neville by birth, were ones blessed by the Holy Spirit. Anne smiled. She had a Neville woman by her side, even though that woman was the Mother of her husband. She had a mother by her side.

It was difficult to be seated right across Richard, though his shy smiles, and flirty eyes were telling her that he loved her, he remembered who truly Richard was in public. All of this time they had been together, and she had thought that he had changed, that he was more like his brothers, but that was because they were alone, in private, and he felt really comfortable around her. But his nature was a shy, private and reserved one.

She smiled. That was her husband. Her Richard.

Richard grunted and rolled his eyes in shame when Edward announced that it was time for the bedding ceremony, and that those who wanted to help the groom prepare to bed his wife, they were more than invited.

The King let the now Duchess of Gloucester walk away first. Her ladies bathed her, while Isabel waited for her with the linen to dry her. Isabel made sure that she smelled pleasant, so she poured some perfume in her hands and patted her sisters body so it could have a soft smell of lavender. 

Anne had gotten into bed, and she knew when Richard was on his way for she could hear the laughter of the drunken man across the hall. She felt nervous. She pulled the sheets up to her neck. 

Richard told them that a public consummation was not necessary. He would not put Anne in such shame. This would be private. Only them in the room. Edward respected his brother’s decision, but before he walked away, he whispered in his brother’s ear that he expected to see the sheets the next day, and to hear the experience.

Sometimes Richard thought that he was the only sane child. Edward was lewd, George depended too much on wine, and he was the perfect result between the Neville blood of his Mother, and the Plantagenet blood of his Father.

Anne was not looking at him. He could see that she was nervous. He smiled at her and called her name.

“Anne?” Richard asked her, “There is no reason for you to be nervous.”

“I am not nervous.”

“You have always been an awful liar. Just like me.” Richard smiled as he got into bed. He started to kiss her gently. Her temple first, then her nose, then her cheek and then her mouth.

“I am glad that they went away.” Anne interrupted.

“There was no reason why I would allow them to stay here.” Richard said to Anne.

Anne smiled. She was glad for that.

“Do you feel odd?” He asked her.

“A little bit.” Anne said as Richard embraced her into a long kiss.

“There is no need to.” Richard said as he pulled her towards him.

 Anne willingly unlaced her own shift. Her chest was nowresting upon his chest.Her legs where crossed, but his lips had found her neck, and his hands were pulling Anne’s bodice up. She was sitting in between his legs. He caressed her thighs. He caressed them before touching her sex.Richard pushed her back against the mattress as he also rested to face her. Her legs where now open, making it easier for him to touch her. He was rubbing her now.Anne’s face was red as he continued to rub her, so he decided to please her in another form.

He rested his face in between her legs, at first frightening Anne, but when he kissed her there, Anne’s legs wrapped around his torso. Anne did not knew how long he wished to kiss her there and like that. Ever since she gave him his pleasure, this was all he could think off, kissing her womanhood, telling her with his lips and tongue, with his lips and licks how much he desired her.

Anne was moaning. She could almost feel her pleasure. And she felt it with Richard’s last lap around her womanhood. She cried in pleasure. Richard gave her a last kiss in her sex, before trailing his way back up to her lips only to realize that she was still trying to catch her breath. 

Still, he realized how much he had missed this lips on the night before.

“You looked beautiful today.” Richard said as he kissed her, only to be pinned by Anne to the bed.

“Was that another kind of kiss? Was that a kiss of pleasure?”

Anne remembered. Anne remembered when they first started kissing.

“You kissed me down there. I liked it.”

“I did to.” Richard smiled still pinned against the bed.

Anne was now massaging his manhood. Richard’s head went back to the pillow. Anne could feel getting hard against her no longer innocent hand. She leaned over him to kiss him in his shoulders, traveling up to his sternum, to his neck, and finally to his ear.

“Take me.” Anne whispered, “Take me gently.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Richard took hold of his wife body, and pinned her against their bed. Stripping her naked,Richard started to kiss her breast, her entire body one again. He could already feel himself feeling pleasure with the mere thought of it.

He started to push his breeches down as he kissed gently her lips. Richard laughed as he got back on his elbowsShe was smiling when he kissed her. She was his now. She was his wife, now he felt like making her his wife in every way. Still on top of her Richard separated her legs. He checked to see if she was ready for him, thrusting a finger inside of her. She was. She was more than ready.

He whispered to her that it may hurt. When he positioned himself in her entrance, he told her to tell him when to stop, and what pace she enjoyed best. Slowly he entered her. Anne’s face went from smiles, to pain. She was feeling pain. She begged him to stop, to please to slow down. She was small woman, which made her smaller in her womanhood. He stayed there as Anne adjusted to what felt to her body the intrusion of his member. Yet, it was far from an intrusion. He was more than welcomed.

Richard kissed Anne’s lips. She was biting her lips as she got used to him. Her breathing had become sharper, but his kisses were helping. They were pleasing and they were helping her with the pain.

Anne motioned him to continue as he kissed her.He started to move slowly inside of her. Anne was now adjusting herself to it. With each thrust, Anne felt that the pain she had felt seconds before was shading, and transforming itself to something bearable. She now liked it. She liked how it felt. The first few thrusts, they ached, and they felt like if she was burning. Now, they felt different, as if she was burning but it was a good fire. A good fire. Richard smiled as he thrusted into her when he saw her face. Her eyes were open big and wide, and she was gasping in pleasure. A smile came across her face when she saw Richard’s smile. She told him to keep the pace, but that he were a little more gentle. He did as he was told, his mouth open big and wide with a smile. Anne could see that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying her, and how she felt around him, and the sight of her breasts which he went to kiss and suck, making Anne moan in pure pleasure

Anne liked the feeling.It was now a good feeling. It was something that she could not explain. But his touch inside of her was touching something that was make her now enjoy herself.Pulling Richard back to her lips, Anne kissed him. He felt really good. She now understood the Queen’s lust for the King. Having a man to touch her, and to make her feel how she was feeling was delicious. 

Richard could not believe himself. He had the woman he had always love. He was inside of heras he kissed her. She felt tighter now, he realised. Anne, in what it seemed an instinct, she wrapped her legs around his chest, allowing Richard to go in deeper to her. 

“Richard!” Anne moaned in pleasure.

She told him to go into her faster, which he was more than happy to do. That was what he needed, and as he kissed her he started to feel Anne clamp herself around his member. 

“Oh!” Anne moaned. Her pleasure was near, “Oh!”

Richard could not help it but to smile. Not many woman were near to their climax on their wedding nights. 

Anne told him to go in harder this time, but at the same time gentle. He knew what Anne meant. It meant to still be kind to her, and not to thrust into her as if she were an animal. Anne know felt herself finding a different kind of pleasure. She was feeling tension. A good tension on her. A tension that was now growing to the point which Anne was moaning Richard’s name as she climaxed.

Richard became even more aroused with the sound of his name, and Anne’s pleasure face as she bit her lips. He was close now, and he got there as he breathed on her name.

“Lady Anne!”

He spilled his seed inside of her with a pleasure face that it was good that Anne had not seen for she had her eyes shut as she relaxed.

“Oh Lady Anne!” Richard gasped once again. Anne laughed as she cuddled against his chest and when he saw the blood stain on the bed, he realised that she was now his wife in every single sense of the word.   
“What’s wrong?” Anne asked. He looked as if he was shocking.

“I . . . I have to tell you something.” He said still trying to control his breaths

Anne looked at Richard wanting to die. Was she not good?Was her body not attractive enough? He was smiling before. He moaned her name. 

“What is it?” Anne asked worried.

“I love you, Lady Anne.” He gasped, as pushed her to the side, and again got on top of her, this time with different intentions. To rest his head between her chest. “I love you and you may think that I acted weird today. I should have been more affectionate towards you during the day.”

“Richard, I–”

“Let me finish please!” Richard interrupted her, “I . . .I am not like Edward.” 

Anne could tell that he was anxious. “I do not know how to embrace you into a long passionate kiss in the hall, I just do not know how for many reasons, and it wont mean that I do not love you, because I do love you. I love you madly. I just think that those things are better kept in between us, in private. They say that I am cold, and that I live as if I do not want a tomorrow, and that is it not true–”

Anne interrupted him by placing her hand on his mouth.

“Richard, I know who I married.” Anne laughed. He was silly. Really silly. “ I know that already. You are stubborn, a really reserved person, and you hate to be told what to do. A typical York, right?” Anne said as he payed attention to her words, “You were my Father’s ward, don’t you remember?” 

Richard rested his head on the naked valley of her chest, “And?”

“You fool, I already know this.” Anne laughed, making him laugh, “I know who you are.”

It was true. They both grew together. Richard Neville was like an older brother to him. Anne being his daughter, it meant that Anne learned how to read him

“I know who you are!” Anne laughed as she cupped his face.

He know felt bad. He felt shame. Anne noticed it.

“What?” Anne asked.

“I just–”

Richard struggled, but he had to tell her.

“It may sound silly, but I have not told you this. I did not wanted to, but the whole court knows it–”

“Are you talking about your two bastard children?”

That was another thing. He planned to tell her once they were more stable as a married couple.

“How do you know that?” Richard asked.

“I have always kept ear on the court gossip.” Anne said. “And one day, I heard your Lady Mother saying to Mama how–” Anne laughed. She was around twelve when she heard of this.

“How what?”

“That you had sired a second bastard.” Anne said.

“So you know? Already?”

“Everyone knows about that. Was that your big secret?”

She remembered when Cecily told her Mother. His Mother felt both proud but ashamed. Proud for he took responsibility for the children, and ashamed because he kept falling into the country girl’s arms.

“It was not that. You are saying that the whole world knows about it?”

“Well, I don’t know if the whole court know, but I was eavesdropping when I heard that.”

Richard shook his head, now again buried in her chest. 

He felt embarrassed. He now truly did.

“You are going to find out anyway. Either Mother will tell you or Isabel will.” He sighed.

“I– When word of your betrothal to Lancaster came to London. The Queen’s mother told us. I . . .Idid somethings–”

“Oh, I know about that too. Your Mother told me. Today.”

Now he remembered the feeling of being a child. Being told by your mother to everyone of his actions made her feel.

“She did?”

“You t0ld your brother the King that he was responsible for everything, that nothing of this would have ever happened if he– if the queen had allowed the marriage between Bella and George, and us from the start.”

“Mother does not know how to keep a secret!” Richard sighed.

“Well it was no secret!” Anne laughed, “The whole court knew about it.”

Richard laughed, softly now kissing her breasts. He got back on his elbows as he traveled up to her lips. She was smiling when he kissed her. She was his now. She was his wife.

“Richard?” Anne called.

“What?” 

He was amused by his bride. He could go at it again if she was up to it.

“Don’t call me Lady Anne.” Anne sighed.

“Why not?”

“Because I am not longer a Lady. I am a Duchess!”

Richard smiled at her. It was true, she was now his duchess.”

“But you are the Lady of Gloucester.” Richard said.

“I want you to call me Duchess Anne.” Anne said as she now pushed him to his back.

“Duchess Anne?” He asked.

“I am no longer a maid!” She pointed out.

“I am very aware of that.” He smiled, “What does that has to do with you being called Lady Anne?”

“Lady Anne is as if I was a child–”

“–which you are no longer.” Richard interruped her, “Okay!” He smiled, “Come here Duchess Anne!” 

Anne liked how it sounded. 

Duchess Anne.

“My little duchess!” He smiled as he turned her to her back against the bed, he was now kissing her again, which she enjoyed. Then she felt his hardness against her thigh. 

“Lad– Duchess?”

“Yes?” Anne moaned as he sucked on her neck.

“Can we .. . again?”

Anne smiled, “I thought you would never ask!”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and it is done. :'-(


	9. Chapter 9

 

Only three months of marriage had passed, and she considered herselfhappy woman. She was the happiest woman in England, at least that was how she felt. Richard laughed at her. She was saying that it felt like a dream. He had told her that they were on their way to meet the King of Scotland, and that was why they were to stay in Middleham Castle. Of course, she was clueless that Richard was tricking her, for he indeed wished to surprise her.

When he told her, Anne almost fainted. Richard frightened, he called for the physician immediately. The physician told found nothing wrong with Anne. He blamed her lost of balance and dizziness on the surprise, and that she was exhausted because of the lengthy travel. Anne slept like a baby. The doctor told Richard not to wake her up.

He did as the physician recomended. He was frightened with the idea of Anne becoming sick, and he becoming a widower. Instead, he stayed with her through the course of the night. He hugged her. He kissed her cheeks gently. He snuggled against her until she woke up the next morning by putting his hand against her belly, and telling him that she also had a surprise. She believed that she might be with child. 

Richard could not believe it. It was too soon. Then as he thought of it, why would she not be? He bedded her every night. Sometimes he bedded her before sunrise, and during the day. He always spilled his seed inside of her, and she always climaxed. Her climax was the most important thing. If she did not, there would be no child. Of course, she was with child.

Anne asked him to keep it a secret, but that he called the physician for him to check her.

The physician said that it was too early for him to be sure if the Duchess was with child. Still, he recommended that Richard did not bedded her for if she was, they child may be stillborn.

It took will for Richard not to bed her. It took will for her not to bed Richard. Still, they indulged themselves with kisses, and caresses that were just as intimate as lovemaking. 

* * *

 

When the physician confirmed that Anne was with child, Richard ordered a feast on her honour. Her favourite foods were served, including her honey cakes. He did not bedded her during her term, and as a fidelity act, he slept every single day with her. During the nights, he would talk to her growing belly. He wondered how Anne, who was not the biggest, nor tallest woman could be creating something as big as her belly.

“I hate you.” Anne said.

“What?”

“He moves a lot. I feel as if he will come through my mouth.”

The baby moved a lot. He kicked a lot. He was always kicking. Anne feared that her baby would scratch her womb with its nails. She was frightened.

Richard had become used to Anne’s humour. She was either really happy, or it would be better that he stayed silence as he rubbed her feet.  

Anne was now in her confinement, and he was rubbing her feet. He kissed them. He loved her. She was his everything. He smiled at her, but she did not smile back. Instead, she had a worried face. She started to breath faster.

“Richard–”

Anne touched the bed, and she felt it moist.

“What is it?” He asked as he climbed up to her. 

He then felt it and he saw how her face transformed into pure pain. Her cry felt as if she was stabbing his ears with her needles.Only wearing his breeches, he ran out of the chamber and called for the midwife by waking up every single servant in Middleham Castle. He did not leave her alone, not at least when the midwife came, and she pushed him out of the chamber.

For almost two days and was in labour. He remained in the chamber just a door away from her. He could hear every single cry of Anne. She could hear how she cursed everyone that she had ever met, including him. He would knock on the door to know how she was doing, but everyone told him not to mind that she was doing alright. It was just the baby who did not wanted to get outside the comfortable womb of his mother. Richard laughed, his son, if it was a son, was a lot like him. He loved being inside of her, but for different purposes.

Still, as he tried to cloud his worries with those thoughts, he knew thathe could not lose Anne. He couldn’t. Not now, not at least in fifty years. His thoughts became clouded with the fact that she was still young. She was not even seventeen. He should have been more careful with his seed. He should have avoided spilling it inside of her. He should have waited to her to be stronger. He should have–

A cry.

An angry cry.

Was that his son’s cry?

That was a baby’s cry.

As demanded to be let in, but the physician said that it was not yet adviced. Richard insisted. The sight of a birthing room, the smell of blood reminded him of a battlefield. He hoped that it did not ended with the pain of battle: death.

Anne was still pushing. His first question was if there was another child inside of her. The midwife laughed, and said to her apprentice that was the reason men were not aloud inside of a birthing chamber. With a strong push, the Midwife told Anne that she was one of the bravest mothers, for her labour was almost two hours, and she remained strong.

Anne had her eyes closed as her maids cleaned her forehead with warm water. She had her legs open and they were bathed in blood. She was crying. Her tears were of joy, and he realized it when she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

“You have a son!” Anne said barely in a whisper.

“A son?”

 

He waited for the maids to take out the bloody sheets, and then he sat next to Anne, who had now their son in her arms. The boy sucked his thumb.Richard laughed because he remembered that when he was a boy, he used to suck on his thumb. At least that was what Edward and George said, and of course, his mother.

“He is small, but I am sure he will grow.” Anne said.

“Small?” Richard asked. Was Anne looking at the same baby? The baby was taking over of all of her arms, “Oh Anne!”

He kissed her. That was the kiss of adoration. Anne always loved when he kissed her forehead. It made her feel love and also admired.

“I have a son.” Anne smiled. Anne was not paying too much attention to him. It reminded him when Anne played with her dolls. Their son was now her doll.

Richard smiled as she now leaned her head to kiss the baby. He would normally complain to such affection to be given to something or someone else, like their niece Margaret. Yet, he realised that their was now a person that he was comfortable on Anne sharing her love with. It was the baby she had in her arms.

“Can I carry him?” Richard asked. 

“Let me see your hands.” 

Richard showed her his hands, but Anne shook her head. 

“Your hands are dirty.” Anne said, “No dirty person will come near my son.”

“Not even his Father?”

“Not even the King himself. If I have to wash his hand, then be it so.”

The likeliness between Isabel, and Lady Nan became clear to him. Isabel once said something like that. When Anne was born, he remembered that he was not yet her father’s ward. He remembered Lady Nan saying to get the boys clean before they leaned over Anne’s craddle.

“As you say!” Richard said before calling a maid for a bowl of water and linen to dry his hands.

“How shall we name him?” Richard asked.

“I thought it would be Edward?”

They had already decided that if it was a little lord, Richard would choose. If it was a little lady, Anne would.

“Yes, okay.”

“Can we call him Ned?” Anne asked.

“Ned it is!” Richard smiled as the maid gave him the bowl with water. He cleaned his hands , and then Anne asked him to show them to her. They were clean enough, and she really wanted to see Richard carry Ned in his arms. 

Richard took carefully hold of his son. It was a beautiful thing. He had already children. He loved them. They were his blood. Yet, this was different. He had not seen them from birth. He had seen them months after birth when they were already fat, and were already teething.

Ned was pink. His skin was soft, and he was warm. He was a heavy boy. He wondered how Anne could carry him for nine months, and how she could push him out of her body. He was glad that he was not a woman.

“His heavy!” Richard sighed.

Anne laughed with her eyes closed, resting her head on his arm. She was leaving lazy kisses on one of Ned’s tiny foot He could tell that she was tired. She was exhausted. 

He gave the baby to the nurse, and then told her that he would come back after her maids bathed her, and that he would also do the same.

“For the last two days, that solar was my chamber.” Richard laughed.

“Really?”

“You cursed a lot of people.” Richard said to prove his words.

“You will have to do a lot of penance. I think that you even blasphemed!”

Richard stood up from the bed, but Anne asked him to stay since she wanted to have a quick word with him.

“What is it, my love?” Richard asked, “Is there any pain?”

“Can you write to Isabel, and to my Lady Mother?”

“I will!” Richard smiled, “Tomorrow.”

Anne smiled, drifting to her close her eyes.

“Richard–”

“Yes?”

“Are you pleased?” 

“Pleased?” Richard asked.

“With me?” Anne asked, “I gave birth to a son.”

Richard walked towards her once again, and kneeled to the foot of her bed.

“You could give birth to only girls, and I’ll be pleased.”

“Really?” Anne asked.

“After your confinement, we could pray to the Virgin Mary to give us in a few years a little princess.”

“I would like that very much!” Anne nodded.

“As a Princess of Wales I only knew loss, abuse, abandonment, sorrow and death.” Anne started, “But are as duchess– your duchess– I have love, nurture, comfort, love. I have now a true family. I have a true life as a mother and wife.”

“Do you?” 

That was the nicest thing she could ever said.

“I have a son.” Anne smiled, “And a husband that I truly love.”

He now could die as a happy man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! :( I enjoyed writing this prompt from DarkPhoenixGoddess10 for four reasons.
> 
> 1\. Richard/Anne   
> 2.It kicked me out of my comfort zone  
> 3.I truly enjoyed writing it.  
> 4\. I could keep typing reasons, but you will end up saying that I am crazy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this prompt as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
